


Art for Snap, Crackle & Pop

by svtbigbang_mod



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fanart, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtbigbang_mod/pseuds/svtbigbang_mod
Summary: Seokmin can feel Seungcheol's eyes on him as he channels his excess energy into a bed of tulips, the flowers slowly regaining their colour again.





	Art for Snap, Crackle & Pop

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snap, Crackle & Pop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818379) by [habitualwords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habitualwords/pseuds/habitualwords). 



> This fic was a thrill to read for the AU and the sheer amount of spice. I wanted to draw this sweet, simple moment in the greenhouse. Hope you like!

 

**Digital art inspired by 'Snap, Crackle & Pop'**

_by:[@kvkuchi](https://twitter.com/kvkuchi/) / [oleao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oleao) / [ohleao (tumblr)](http://ohleaodraws.tumblr.com/)_

 

__

 

 

 

 

_Seokmin can feel Seungcheol's eyes on him as he channels his excess energy into a bed of tulips, the flowers slowly regaining their colour again. Seokmin can taste the crackle of energy in the air, like the tang of iron in his mouth. Seungcheol's quiet, simply touching the flowers._

 

 


End file.
